ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Rockwell
Go Rockwell is a former member of Demon Card. After he fights Haru Glory, and loses, he helps the villagers to re-build Ska Village. Appearance Go is a tall, muscular and tan-skinned man with long straight brown, almost black, hair, which sticks up and stands straight reaching an incredible height.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 2 At the back he keeps it slicked down, with the end jutting upwards separating at the center, forming what appears to look like an arch pointing upwards.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 4Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 7 His sideburns reach a little below his ears and give more definition to his large body. He has slanted, big eyes, with black pupils circled by brown irises. He has thin, long eyebrows and small eyelashes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 5 He also appears to possess sharp human teeth. The right side of his body, extending from his chest to his right arm, a little bit above the shoulder, and some on his back, is what appears to be big, black, tiger-like scratches as a tattoo.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 6 Go has a prominent large nose as well as big ears.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Page 8 Go's first outfit consisted of long, green, plain pants with a simple blue belt around his waist, that had a golden badge with unknown letters engraved on it. He left his upper body exposed, with a pair of bandages wrapped around both his arms. At the bottom of the pants, located on the side, are three large buttons on either side. He wears big, brown shoes. Later, after the fight with Haru Glory, Go changes his outfit to something more appropriate for his movie director career. He wears a blue suit, with a white dressing shirt underneath. The collar of the suit is unbuttoned, while the lower half is kept together by golden buttons. He also wears a red tie. His pants are also blue; like the shirt.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Page 16 Personality Go is very confident in his strength and muscles. When it comes to filming movies, he is apathetic towards the surroundings outside his film set, nor care about any damages caused, as displayed when he was filming one of his movies with Rosa, and at the same time was destroying Ska Village with his rain machine. When someone ignores his display of muscular strength he gets agitated and tries to impress that person again. However, he shows that he loves his wife and respect her, even to the point of doing everything she says, even if it's against his will. He holds grudges but inside repents for his wrong actions. Synopsis Dancing Thunder arc Go calls for the lights, and welcomes Elie, calling her a boy. However, he points at Elie and, shocked, realizes she is a girl and not a boy. He then orders for the lights to be turned off one more time so he can redo his line. When he orders for the lights to be turned back on, he sees Elie trying to escape. He comes to the iron door and punches it. He shows Elie the figure of his fist on the door, stating that the door is no match for his fist. Elie, uninterested, asks if she could leave. Furthermore, she says that she was looking for the thunder man, who looks more handsome than him, as stated by Elie. Elie's comment enrages Go, he pushes her aside, and heads to the door.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-7 He punches the door multiple times with his Fists of Fury, just to prove his strength. Elie, however, turns around looking for another way out. As he is about to perform one of his moves, Haru Glory uses his Explosion to break down the door. Go is knocked down unconscious for several minutes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 8-12 After Rosa, his girlfriend, fights Elie, and is defeated,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 1-13 she tries to wake Go up. Go wakes up but, accidentally, punches Rosa sending her flying halfway across the room. He looks at Rosa's bruised face, and blames Haru. Go challenges Haru to a fight.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 14-18 Go slams his hammer in-between Haru's leg. The hammer then emits thunder, shocking Haru and scaring Elie. He explains that his Dark Bring, Angry Blitz, has the power of thunder. He slams his hammer on the floor one more time, but Haru evades it. He begins to swing his hammer with more power. He hits a wall, causing a rock to fall on top of his head. Go and Haru seemed to be evenly matched as they clash. However, Haru uses his Explosion Sword, surprising Go. Go uses his Ultra Thunder Fist Of Doom, many sparks fly around the room.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 1-14 One of them hits Elie. Elie, scared of the thunder, throws Plue at Go. Go uses his hammer to block Plue. Plue's nose hits the middle of Go's hammer, causing it to crumble into pieces. He orders that they stop filming. Nonetheless, Haru defeats Go with his Explosion, shocking his workers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 15-20 Knocked out, Rosa wakes Go up nad then she kicks him for the earlier punch. She explains what happened and the deal she made to Elie. Go brings out a machine, which has many buttons. Go reveals that he has forgotten which button is the right one. Plue heads to the machine, and presses a random one, scaring the others. The rain stops. Before Haru and Elie leave, Go hands Elie a picture of a man with blue hair, asking her if that was the man she is looking for, to which she approves. Before Haru leaves, he tells him that he never wants to see him again.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 1-9 Moments later, Go and Rosa are talking to one another. Go states that he feels guilty and he aims to rebuild the village to its former glory. The Final Battle arc Go, alongside Rosa and many others, helps the Rave Warriors during the final battle against Lucia and the Four Great Demon Lords via a letter created by Sieg from fifty years ago. Go is told by Rosa that if he is really sorry for what he did in the past, he should aid Haru and his friends, which he does.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 7-17 Dark Bring & Abilities Angry Blitz: A thunder Dark Bring used by one of Demon Card's former member, Go. Before it was destroyed, Angry Blitz possessed the power of thunder. It held massive power, enough to send thunder shocks throughout an entire room.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Page 14 Go can create thunder at any given moment and place, with the help of his Thunder Hammer, which holds the Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Page 2Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Page 7 *'Thunder Slam:' A thunder attack in which Go slams his hammer with the help of his Dark Bring, Angry Blitz, on the floor shocking the opponent with a powerful wave of thunder.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 2-3 *'Ultra Thunder Fist Of Doom:' One of Go's thunder attack. with the help of Angry Blitz, Go slams his Thunder Hammer on the floor. Small round electric figures begin to form under the opponent. The attack has a large extent of targets, as seen when it was able to reach Elie, and touched her. However, the full power of this attack is unknown, as Haru dodged it before it was able to hit him. Enhanced Strength: Go has shown to possess a high degree of strength as he punched the iron door several times causing dents into it just to prove to Elie the door's resilience to any physical attacks.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 2-7 Equipment Thunder Hammer: Go wields the Thunder Hammer. It is a heavy wooden hammer qualified of matching the strength of Haru Glory's Ten Commandments' Default Form, Eisenmeteor.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 10-11 Furthermore, the hammer is even capable of shattering an entire wall.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Page 8 On one of the hammer's faces, Go's name is engraved, and his Dark Bring, Angry Blitz.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 23, Page 17 However, it was easily destroyed by Plue's nose.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16 Relationships Quotes *(To Haru Glory) "You pathetic amateur. Can't you ad-lib a better excuse than that?" *(To Rosa Splash about Ska Village) "I realize what a mess I've made. Now everything's clear." *Go makes a cameo appearance alongside Rosa in Fairy Tail Chapter 105.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 5 Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Go Rockwell References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demon Card members Category:Former member of Demon Card Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Bring users